Mating, Killing, and Secrets
by Zarakilover
Summary: A yaoi yet non yaoi. Suck at summaries. read to find out, rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hey trying a new type of story**

**Have a writer block on my other one, hopefully this is the block**

**A yaoi yet not yaoi tale of the two wolfs that make the cutest Seme Uke pairing of all time**

**I own nothing, Wolfs Rain and all characters belong to their respected parties.**

**Chapter One: Confidence**

Toboe was scared, very scared. Praying and running from it made no difference. It was Toboe's first official age for mating season among the wolves. Not getting a mate in theses dire times of wolves going to near extinction. ( extinct to most humans) was not an option. Everyone was fidgety with anticipation among the pack. Hige was ready to jump on any male that got to close to Blue, Blue was irritated with Hige's crazy antics to try and woo her, Kiba was paying close attention to his lunar flower, and Tsume…

"That right, he hasn't really been doing anything." Toboe mumbled to himself. All Tsume seemed to wanna do was hunt, sleep and hunt again. Which was a good thing, in a sense. It meant that he wouldn't be getting to close to the runt anytime soon, and with always being the slowest of the pack, Toboe would always be down wind of anyone's senses.

Then why was it so hard not to worry. Toboe had kept the secret so far. So why was it so hard to keep it now. The answer was simply the two words that the pup hated to hear; Puberty and Hormones. Soon Toboe would no longer be considered and pup in the pack, but a full blow omega. The pain was too much to bear. If release wasn't found soon, the young wolf would go nuts. There was only one person to confide to.

"I need to talk to you… please?" Toboe mumbled, as he finally joined the rest of the pack in the cave Kiba had found them for the night. At once Hige began to growl a bit in his wolf form. "If you need to talk to my Blue, you can do it in front of everybody." But with female and motherly instinct to the youngest wolf, Blue stood to leave. "Sure Toboe, lets go somewhere private," turning to leave the cave, she snarled back, " and since when am I _your_ Blue?" not giving Hige time to stutter out his answer, the two wolves left the cave.

The night breeze was cool and refreshing, as was the lake water to the pups feet. With back turned from Blue, Toboe began to wonder if it really was a good to confide in the female. "Don't worry about it, I know what its all about," she began, patiently staring at the back of the pups head, " The first mating season can be kind of scary. I guess it is a harder time to have one than when I did. I haven't had a mate to this day because I learned in my first how to take care of myself, and there were plenty of other females to go around. But you shouldn't be worried about it, I mean you're the one who is gonna be chasing tail." She joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"I'm worried about Tsume…" Toboe finally confessed after half an hour of silence. "I think he's going to be mad with me when it comes time to mate."

"Huh? Look kid, I know he's sweet to you, but I can tell Tsume is a lady chaser just as much as you are, or should I say will be, and I don't see him changing teams anytime soon."

"That's the problem though…I am," Toboe could feel the confused face coming from the female without even turning to look. "I'm not going to be chasing tail Blue, males are gonna start chasing mine," getting more emotional, the pups voice started to quiver, "Soon…I… I'll be chased and wanted, and Tsume might be one of them."

"Kid I told you…."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, I KNOW IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"How?" asked Blue, keeping calm to balance out the young ones sadness.

Toboe could only do one thing, Instead of being told the secret, Blue would have to see it. It was know as a habit in the pack for Toboe's tale to be between the legs in wolf form, as was its place as the lowest rank, but now Toboe keeping hind quarters toward Blue, lifted tail and expose what was, or shall we say wasn't there. Startled by the revealing of the pups private parts, Blue could only gasp in shock, " Toboe…. Your… but…"

Turning to her with shame filled eyes, the young pup finally confessed the reason for missing, _visible_ body parts, "Yes… I'm a female."

**DOM DOM DOM**

**Relax people no bashing, the illustrator even confessed in the back of the manga's that Toboe's form was originally for a female character.**

**Sorry for it being such a short chapter, freshman year in college tires ya out**

**Read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**The Talk**

Blue and the newly revealed Toboe sat on the edge of the lake in total silence. As one female to another, mating season was a contest as to who could get the strongest male. But Blue was stronger and more independent than that, and she new that the freshly matured pup needed a motherly figure to help with her fears. Looking at the younger female, she could see the more feminine side, and wondered how she could have missed it in the first place. Taking a slow inhale, she decided the silence had gone on long enough.

"So… I guess you know what I'm gonna ask, but I'll ask anyway. Why on earth did you pretend to be a boy?" With no response, Blue tried a different approach. " I guess everyone has there own views. And I'm sure you are gonna get a lot of females with your face. Not to mention your…"

"I'm not a lesbian…" Toboe said flatly. It was the first thing Blue could think of to get a reaction, but at least it got the girl to talk. Waiting for a further response, she gave herself a scoot closer to hear the mumbling. "It was Granny's idea. We had to move one time because of it…" Taking a deep breath to get her story strait. No more lies and no more secrets. " The people of our old village found out I was a wolf when I chased a fox away from a our chicken coop. I was just a pup, a _real _pup. Normally they would have killed me, but when they new I was a female…they…some of the men new of an underground wolf slave trade, kind of like the one we saw in that town a few months ago. They new I… I would be good to sell for breeding." Starting to shake at the memory, Toboe swallowed as much fear as she could. " But a kid that heard his dad talking about it was my friend and he snuck out at night to warn us. We took all we could and moved out right away. We went to live in Granny's sons home, he had abandoned it to move into a city. She found some of the clothes that he left behind, and got the idea of having me pretend to be a boy." Looking Blue finally in the eye, Toboe started to grow a smile.

" She said it was a game, like dress up. Hehe, but after a while I new the real reason, but never asked or argued…. She even taught me to wrap my chest to hide my breasts, though I hadn't gotten them yet. But I guess… that's going to all change now huh?" curling up in a ball and hiding her head in her knees, Blue could see the frail shaking of held back tears. Wrapping her arms around the young girl, Blue hummed a tuneless coo, and rocked them slowly side to side. The girl had every reason to fear and hide her sex. Since such a young age, she had the threats of kidnap and rape. That made Blue's veins burn with anger at the cruelty some humans could have.

" What am I gonna do? What… what can I do?" I'll start menstruating soon, and my breast are getting harder to wrap by myself. I thought hiding behind the pack would keep my sent down wind, but who am I kidding? The wind is a major fluke, and my curves are making my pants bigger and harder to wear… but if I tighten my belt, it'll show my hips. I… I…"

"Will be getting help from me." Blue stated with a confident straightening of her back, yet looking down softly at the blubbering baby eyes looking up to her for hope. "Now, lets stop acting like two gossip girls and get back before Hige starts tracking us down. And we definitely don't want him to see us like this. " standing up and helping clean Toboe's face, only to notice the extending stress on her button up shirt. "Um, Toboe… I think I get what you mean about breast problems." Looking down in curiosity, Toboe's face turned to sadness and moaned in despair. " Oh, not again, the wraps keep coming undone, I have had to fix this five times today." Chuckling at the little ones whining, Blue helped take off her shirt and was startled by what she saw.

Toboe was much more curved than her clothing gave away. Her stomach was finely chiseled, yet feminine six pack, and her breast were a surprisingly appearance of about a C cup or so. Nor could Blue deny that her hips were feminine, her pants looked more like hip huggers rather than army high pants. Thankfully the baggy shirt covered where pants met flesh. It took two tries and a long held breath to get the tightness desired to turn the succulent breast into a young man's chest. In between quick breaths, Toboe felt more open with the elder female and that she could open up to her even more, "By the way, Toboe is my boy name, my real name is.."

"Oh no, don't tell me! It's bad enough we gotta keep this secret from the boys, much less the stress of calling you the wrong name in front of them!" finally tying the last bit of tattered cloth, she found some amusement in the whole situation, "Geez kid, different name, different sex, what else are you keeping. Are you even a wolf, or do you turn into a caribou or something." the little pup started to laugh, a good sign to Blue that she was worrying less.

Walking back to the campsite, Blue debriefed her on the plans she had in mind. "Everyone knows that I am protective of you, so I will stay back a bit during travel. Plus I will be in heat to, so if they do smell anything they'll think it's me. And give me a sign if anything comes up, like the your breast loosening, or you get in heat."

"Oh I know I know! I can pretend to fall down or trip, so it will make you look like your checking up on me!" It was good to see the girl back to the happy peppy puppy she was, and hadn't been for a few days. Climbing into the cave, they departed to get a full night sleep. Everyone was settled in their own way. Kiba was spooning Chezca, Hige was soon curled up in wolf form with Blue, giving a quick glare to Toboe, but seeing no threat, he went back to sleep. The only problem is that one wolf was missing. _Where is Tsume? _She thought. Only to here a canine snort for the pup to here.

And there he was, up above on a jutted our rock that let him get an entire view of the cave bellow. Toboe prayed that the handy work of Blue really did flatten her chest, especially from a sky view "Get to sleep pup… and ignore tubby over there, he was all beat up after you two left and kept practicing ways to say sorry to you." Nodding obediently, she curled up in a quick wolf form ball, keeping her back to the alpha wolf. Keeping eyes wide and ready to jump, she waited till she heard the crackle of pebble and rock under the shifting of Tsume's paws gaining the weight of his head. _God how can I pull this off…when I'm in love…_

**Chapter 2 done**

**Review or no more chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Bath**

"**Some of you have express how the pack is in wolf form so Toboe doesn't need to hide his feminine side in human form, but it just makes it easier for me to write. Like how other ToboexTsume Rated M stories have them do sex in human forms. Which affects this story as well. **

"HIGE! I swear try to sneak on me again and you are not gonna need to worry about mating, cuz you ain't gonna have a DICK!" Blue stormed away in rage after having her bath interrupted by a overzealous Hige. The spring fever was definitely hitting everyone in weird ways. Kiba would take Chezca away at night and they would join the pack late in the morning. Blue was getting ready to kill anything in site and Hige was ready to hump anything in site. Tsume was away a lot, doing what? No one really knew. But it made it so much easier for poor Toboe.

She was having mood swings all over the place. Just thinking of Tsume made her loins pool with heat. She would snap at everyone during meals if they got too close, then cry and beg for forgiveness. When it came time for her to bathe, then she either would wait for blue to finish, or go off while they were traveling and would catch up later.

In this case, she was safe to go while the others kept Blue off of Hige. They were lucky enough to find a hot spring. This campsite was in the middle of the mountains and it wouldn't exactly be enjoyable to swim in neutral water on a freezing night. She let out a sweet, soothing moan as her whole body was enveloped in warmth, the aches of travel fading from her muscles. It seemed as though hours went by in silence, the only faint noises were Toboe's splashes when stretching and scrubbing. That and twitching she would do whenever she thought of Tsume. What did he do when he went off on his own? Was he with another pack, or worse another female? Maybe he went and found one of those adulterous females, what did humans call them? Whores? every time she got mad, Toboe had to remind herself that he didn't know about her, so why should he care about her? Still, it did hurt her to not get his attention the way she did before the spring fever hit, even if was just a few little nods and comments. Sighing in disappointment, she started to get out of the water when an snarl stopped her.

Whipping around to hide her body, Toboe crouched in fear of the strange male behind her. He was a well built male with wild unruly fur that was just a shade darker than Tsume's. the testosterone in the air was thick with desire as the stranger absorbed seeing the sweet blooming body before him.

"Well hey there toots," his voice was as scratchy as pebble in a blender, " tell me, what is a sweet little thing like you doing all alone? Don't you know that there are a lot of , he he, dangerous creeps around here? A sexy chicky like you could use a big strong mate to look after her." Stepping into the water, the rogue started to get al little too close for comfort for the nude Toboe. "N-no…p-please I-I.." A sharp bark stopped the strangers advances and made Toboe freeze up, in fear or relief she was not sure.

**TADA!**

**Who is gonna be her savior **

**Comment if you want more.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_N-no…p-please I-I.." A sharp bark stopped the strangers advances and made Toboe freeze up, in fear or relief she was not sure._

"K-Kiba?" Toboe yelped in embarrassment. Sure the alpha of the pack could easily scare the creep away, but what would he do about her? As the thuggish stranger measured Kiba up, he decided it wasn't worth it and fled, but not without looking back at her and licking is jowls in longing. Toboe rushed to the waters edge to get out and get some distance between her and her alpha. She knew this wasn't going to go well. Kiba was known for having a little bit of a temper and with the additional hormone's, Toboe feared punishment.

"Tobo-"

" I'm sorry! Okay! I'm Sorry! I know this is weird but I had an incident when I was little that required me to do this! I understand if you wanna rip my head off but-

"be more careful when you bathe."

It hit Toboe like cold water. "Y-you knew? The whole time?"

"Not really, Chezca told me before the season started, she seemed happy about it, so I figured it had it's reasons." Kiba gave her one of his rare smiles. If there was one thing Toboe loved about Chezca, it was her power over Kiba!

Then the awkwardness came, " Um….. Kiba?"

"Yeah"

"Could you… kinda keep this to yourself, and maybe not have Chezca tell the others. Blue knows so that's O.K but Hige and…. Well…"

Kiba completely understood who she was referring to without saying it. Things were awkward in the pack with Tsume going off to who knows where. Especially when Chezca told him the , as she put it , good news. It hurt Kiba's pride to be tricked so easily, but seeing how happy it made Chezca put his mind at ease. Now that he and Blue knew, he could make Chezca even more happy. Chezca told him, "Now everyone has a flower and everyone has a thorn." he understood the females to be the flowers and the males were the thorns, but the problem as getting the flower to get with a thorn that Kiba felt was, no pun intended, a prick.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." with that he went off, leaving a startled and shaking on the verge of fainting Toboe. Quick to avoid any more slip ups, Toboe met Blue a little ways away to help get dressed and back to camp.

What neither expected was for poor Toboe to be attacked by Hige. With a yelp the two wolves tumbled on the ground. Kiba barked for them to stop, staying close to Chezca to keep her from crying, while Blue tried nipping at Hige while he was on top of Toboe, trying to get past the lanky legs keeping him from the neck or belly. In between snarls and yaps, Hige yelled,

"Trying to … steal my… girl huh? I'll… teach… you!"

"NO, Please Hige I'm not, it's all a big misunderstanding! Ow! Pleeeeaase!" the last please came in a cry of pain and hiccups that almost released Toboe's feminine voice.

Hige! You Ass! I told you before I have no interest in Toboe! Stop thinking with your dick and listen!"

All of a sudden a flash of grey pushed Hige to the ground, where he nearly pissed himself in fear. Tsume had his throat in between his teeth and with every struggle, tightened his grip, until Hige got the point and stopped, tail between his legs to show submissiveness.

"T-Tsume… it's okay. He didn't hurt me really! Just let him go! Please?" Not moving his head, their eyes connected, and he let go. Something wasn't right…. Why was he listening to her?

" If ever you attack the kid like that again, your dead." Hige nodded quickly and side stepped to let Tsume pass. Toboe did as well, but not before freezing with shock. Tsume smelled of a female. Another female. It wasn't of sex, but they had to have been close enough to leave a scent.

_N-No! _


	5. Chapter 5

**TADA NEW CHAPPY **

**Sorry to all my dedicated followers but my summer has been nothing but work and stress. But now I'm back and expect a new chapter of my hellsing fanfic as well**

**Chapt 5**

**Whimpers and Bites**

"Dude what happened to you Tsume you don't look so good?" Blue inquired of the gloomy grey loner that was now chewing to the bone marrow of a deer leg.

"Getting …. Dinner…," he started between nibbles until he looked up, " Some bitch swings her way towards me and presumes me available to scam. I was down wind and could smell her mates scent on her. She wanted to use me to get a free meal and have her mate kill me to get the food. I got into bit of a fight with her but sent her packing." With a snort, Tsume went back to his meal.

Toboe could not have been happier. She feared another female would be joining their group claiming to carry Tsume's pups and take away her… her what? Her chance at Tsume? Not likely he still thought she was a he and not in heat. Her place in his heart? For all she knew Tsume thought of the pup as a pain and not worth saving, as he had put it so clearly in the early days of their relationship in the pack. Revolted at her touch when she tried to heal his wounds, not caring if she was sad. For all Toboe knew, Tsume thought of her as some house pet that didn't belong in the wilderness.

As the days progressed no one spoke of the incident between the three. Hige kept a distance from both Toboe and Tsume, and Blue was still mad at him so he was stuck hanging around Kiba and Chezca during the day. Tsume's trips away from the pack became shorter and shorter till he didn't leave at all, which troubled Toboe deeply.

"Oi runt I need to have a word with you… alone…" Toboe's blood ran cold. No one else was at the river bank campsite. Kiba as always went way with Chezca, Blue was hungry so went to chase some nocturnal creatures like mice and Hige decided to join her in hopes of making amends. This leaving Toboe no reason, or should we say alibi to get away from Tsume. "W-well… we are alone right now… r-right?" trying to lightened the mood a bit with some comical obvious comments.

"I want to talk some place more private than here, the others might come back." Clearly ignoring the light hearted comment, Tsume started to walk away, clearly expecting Toboe to follow. Seeing no chance in escape, Toboe followed as commanded of her with a tail between her legs. After what seemed like half an hour, they came across a cave that looked like an old bears den abandoned for some reason or another. "Wait here a minute…" Going in first and then coming out following the heels of a couple raccoons that tried to use the cave as a den for food collecting, Tsume came back and nodded at Toboe, a clear sign to come in. Toboe couldn't tell if her heart was beating so fast she couldn't feel the pulses, or if it had stopped completely. As she approached she noticed Tsume not budging, but simple staring at her. Passing him to go into the cave was like passing the executioner to stand in front of the gallows.

Turning around as soon a possible, Toboe saw Tsume transform into his human form and start to approach her with a hidden yet undeniable anger. Feeling best to do the same, Toboe turned into a human form as well, in order to not have Tsume completely looming over her small wolf form, but still shorter that him.

"Tsu-"

BAM!

Before she realized it, her back was slammed against the back wall of the cave and trapped between Tsume's arms. "Tsu-Tsu…" Toboe couldn't even speak she was so frightened. The cold glare from Tsume's golden eyes seemed to pierce her vocals and cut them off from her brain. Next thing she new, her shirt was in his hands and before she could protest, the poor fabric was ripped to shreds. Quickly covering her chest, Toboe new it was useless and He had seen what she had kept hidden for so long.

His glare went from her breast and back to her face, as if daring Toboe to deny what he was seeing. Again Tsume's hands were too quick as one when and cupped between Toboe's legs to feel no bulge of a penis or testicles. Having no experience in her womanhood being touched, Toboe cried out in what she had yet to realize was arousal. Tsume removed his hand and replaced them on Toboe's arms, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises.

"How… ungh… how did you find out?" she was able to moan out in pain. She avoided Tsume so much and had found an herb much like lavender that Blue taught her hid the scent of female wolf to any other wolf. She recapped the past days and knew she never forgot to put it on.

"The day you went to bathe idiot," Tsume gritted from his teeth, clearly having no control of his temper, " I saw that creep try to get at you and pretty boy stepped in before I could, don't worry though I taught him a lesson as he was leaving, I saw the way he looked at you." his gripped seemed to tighten with each word, making Toboe crumple down in pain, leaving only Tsume to keep her up.

"B-but if it was a fight with that guy t-that got you all scrapped up, where d-did the..?" Toboe didn't have the courage to ask him about the female scent, though he seemed amused at the question.

"The scent was from that guys mate. Apparently he is a cheating scumbag that wanted to start his own harem. She wanted to get back at him by fucking with me, _literally."_ Tsume's dark smirk seemed to grow when he looked into Toboe's hurt, innocent eyes. "Aw, what's the matter pup, jealous? I don't see why, you have your little secret, does that mean I can't have my own?" Tsume pulled Toboe away from the wall and threw her on her back, and there she lay, not realizing that now was not the time to show submission.

Tsume was quick to lay on top of her, pushing the bulge in his pants into her lower stomach to show her what he wanted, "you can relax pup. I had my eyes on another female, one that I would have no matter what. So I told the tramp to scamper off, and now I can catch my bitch and not let her go." Tsume lowered his head and started to nip Toboe's neck, hands running up and down her belly and waist till he reached the green army pants.

Toboe was terrified. It is true she wanted Tsume, but on the other hand she didn't want him, at least not like this. His anger had not dwindled, that much was certain by the cruel words and by how rough his hands were with her virgin skin.

"Ts-Tsume, pleeaase your hurting me! Ah!" Toboe gasped when she felt Tsumes teeth graze the bandaging around her breasts, he nipped skin and dipped his toungue underneath the wrapping to the valley between her impressive mounds. "N-no, please Tsume, I don't want…"

"Shut up runt, this is how things are, you mate before another can take your prize. No saying 'no', and not fighting back." he continued his assault on her body. Toboe couldn't take it anymore, she didn't want to hurt Tsume but she also didn't want to be used as a stress relief for his sex drive. Doing the only thing she could think of, Toboe quickly reached up and bit Tsume's ear, or at least one of his earrings and yanked. Giving a yelp, Tsume reeled back, giving Toboe enough space to crawl out from under him and sprint for her life. Hearing the barking and snarling behind her, she knew that he was in hot pursuit of her. Now it seemed to be a challenge of whose adrenaline was greater; the Toboe's that was caused by fear, or Tsume's that was based on anger and hormones.

She was sure she was to be dominated at any second when she saw a savior in the distance. "BLUE" She shrieked and ran into her warm protective arms. Blue and apparently forgiven Hige and they were sitting there cuddling and laughing, when Blue saw a poor half stripped Toboe run at her full speed and hide her face against her stomach. Seeing Tsume right behind her, Blue was quick to snarl and bare her fangs in wolf form at him commanding him to back off. Suddenly out of nowhere Kiba came out of the bushes and joined Blue in snarling at the grey alpha. Chezca had a sad face at the sight of her wolves behaving like this. Hige on the other hand, looked around at everyone before screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

**Bad bad Tsume**

**How will this play out **

**Comment please**


End file.
